HTTYD: Protectors of Dragons Edge
by Samantha Peace HeartStar
Summary: Join Hiccup's adoptive younger sister and her team's adventures and misadventures as they protect Dragons Edge. Contains HiccStrid and Heathlegs shipping. Don't like, don't read. Rated T for future chapters.


HTTYD: Protectors of Dragons Edge

SPH: Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I last published anything, and I'm sorry, my laptop broke and we can't get it fixed so a lot of my stories went bye-bye. Anyway, this is a new story that stars your OC's! It's a HTTYD (How To Train Your Dragon) story and the first four people to enter an OC get to be a part of the team! So, basically this is a HTTYD RttE story that involves my OC Hana who is Hiccup's adoptive younger sister and her team, which will be made up with your OC's, and the adventures they have! If all the team has already been put together you can still offer OC's, just send me a PM about them and what role they'd have in the story and if they're allies, enemies, or a neutral party. After each member is added I will post them on the form and add your name to the list of people who is letting me use an OC. So, without further ado, I do not own HTTYD, or any of its characters, they belong to DreamWorks, I only own Hanna, Shimmer, the story, and the plot, Ruby, Emerald, and Elsie belong to Aishagirl12.

OC Form

Name: Hanna Haddock

Age: 15

Skin color: fair

Eye color: brown

Hair Color/Style: Brown hair held in a braid that falls over her right shoulder and wavy bangs that hang over her left eye

Dragon(s) Breed: Typhoomarang, Terrible Terror

Dragon(s) Name(s): Torch, Shimmer

Dragon(s) Personality: Torch is very curious and kind, but can get very protective, but very loyal and willing to go to any length to keep Hanna, Hiccup, and the other riders safe; Shimmer is a sweet Terrible Terror who's attracted to shiny or shimmery objects, namely jewels. She is a very good shot and almost never misses, she is also very smart and stealthy, as well as fast. She is protective over Hanna and very loyal, she is also Hanna's own personal Terror Mail dragon, and being one of the first trained to deliver Terror Mail is the fastest, and one of the smartest Terrors that Hanna and the riders have encountered. Dragons(s) Appearance: Torch; can be Googled, or seen in the Dragons: Defenders of Berk as an adult. Shimmer; pink with a lilac under belly; scales give off a shimmery look in the light of the sunrise, or sunset.

Outfit(s): a purple and white dress with a knee length skirt that gives her room to fight in close combat that doubles as a flight suit with the wings disguised as a decorative sash in the front, brown boots with tan leather strips tied around them in a cross crossing pattern, and cream fabric strips laced around her arms that tie together to form fingerless gloves; a long purple dress with a white sash, a white fur vest, same boots; a purple top with a white fur vest with a hood, brown skirt with spikes, black leggings, same boots and fabric strips.

Tribe: Berk/ Hairy Hooligan

Personality: spunky and smart, can be frank and isn't afraid to speak her mind, but has a very kind, gentle, and caring side, and can be very motherly and is a walking encyclopedia of dragons; often rebels against Hiccup's over protectiveness.

Back Story: Hanna is Hiccup's adoptive younger sister; her parents were good friends of Stoick's and died one night during a dragon raid when she was five, resulting with Stoick adopting her. She proved to be a nuisance to Hiccup at first, but soon became near inseperitable. Hanna shared Valka's opinion on dragons and tried many times to talk Hiccup out of trying to prove himself, but supported him none the less, partly because she was a second Hiccup to the town, but mainly because Hiccup was her brother and she knew how fitting in meant to him, as well as having Astrid, the Viking she looked up to the most, as a girlfriend. She became Gothi, the village elder and healer's apprentice at eight in hopes it would stop her constant town destroying "hiccups". When Hiccup shot down Toothless Hanna was the only one who saw and confirmed it, but was passed off by everyone, including Hiccup as only saying it to show sisterly support much to her dismay. After hearing Hiccup asking about Night Furys during Dragon Training class she began to follow Hiccup to Toothless, only revealing herself after accidentally falling into the cove after Hiccup started working on getting Toothless flying again, only to find Shimmer a few days later and working on getting her back into the air using the medical knowledge from being Gothi's apprentice. Due to this she fell behind in class, and started bringing Shimmer with her to help Hiccup with Toothless so her could help her catch up. Shimmer's wing had fully healed the day before Hiccup and Toothless's first test drive with Toothless's new tail and had her own test flight that day and the next, to prove she was strong enough to fly on her own, though she often tried to follow Hanna, which lead to her teaching her to hide while following. When Hiccup was chosen to kill Hookfang Hanna was devastated and went with Hiccup to leave Berk with Toothless and Shimmer, only to go on the crazy ride Toothless took Astrid on, coming close to falling off and drowning during it. After encountering The Red Death she held a firm belief she could train it though neither Hiccup, Astrid, or the dragons agreed. Before Hiccup was sent into the Kill Ring he asked Astrid to take Toothless, Shimmer, and Hanna far away from Berk and to protect them at all costs if anything went wrong, resulting with Hanna sobbing and hugging him as Astrid promised and told him to promise that nothing would go wrong. When she and Hiccup got stuck inside with Hookfang she held her arms out and sang in hopes of soothing Hookfang's anger as signing always called Shimmer down. She later was disowned by Stoick, along with Hiccup and watched as the whole tribe save for the other Vinkings from class sail away with Toothless. When Hiccup and the others left to fight The Read Death she stowed away with the twins, carefully hanging between Barf and Belch's neck and curling up so she wouldn't be seen. When Toothless was seen amongst the remains of the fight and Hiccup was nowhere to be seen she started sobbing as she ran over to Toothless, Shimmer on her shoulder and hugged him still sobbing when he revealed he'd saved Hiccup's life. She never once left Hiccup's side when he was unconscious; wanting to be there the moment he woke up so she could scold him and tell him to never scare him like that again. Once Hiccup started training the dragons in Berk he held an over protective hold on her, all but forbidding her to get close to a dragon, much less train one, which resulted with her reveling against him, with secret help from Astrid, who saw the girls love for dragons, and their well fair. When she was twelve she ran into Torch for the third time in her life and soon found he had a broken wing. Using Shimmer's help getting enough Terrible Terrors to help her with the task, she made a large splint for his wing and nursed him back to health, becoming an expert at avoiding everyone and gaining incredible speed, stamina, and agility, and being able to move through the forests fast and with shortcuts, proven when Hiccup tried to stop her from going after a Typhoomarang in the woods which unknown to everyone except her was Torch, and avoiding Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid, Stormfly, Valka, and Cloud Jumper completely before calling for Torch and demonstrating how she trained him, and revealing that she'd made her own flight suit in secret during a flight with Valka, Hiccup, and the other riders, and harshly pointing out how much she looked up to both Astrid and Hiccup and how over protective he was over her and that he needed to start trusting her more because she wasn't a little kid anymore and could think for herself which he promised to do. Later Hiccup received a Terror Mail saying Dragons Edge was in trouble. Hearing this Hanna took the opportunity to prove herself to her brother, who at first objected, but agreed when Hanna pointed out he promised to start trusting her more and put her in charge of her Team, and choosing the team members.

Talents: Dragon Training, Singing, Acting, Medicine/Healing, Speed, Agility, Stealth, Combat, Dragon Calls, Dragon Knowledge, Endurance, Engineering, Drawing/Art in General, Creativity, Resourceful, natural cook.

Weapon(s): Hiccup's old Gronkle Iron shield, double sided axe, dagger.

Name: Ruby

Age: 14

Skin Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Dragon(s) Breed: Unknown for now

Dragon(s) Name (s): Emerald and Elise

Dragon(s) Personality(s): Emerald is a Neat Freak who loves shiny objects but she's not selfish, She's really sweet and Kind and very Loyal to Ruby and the rest of the Tribe. She is also really Overprotective of Ruby Elise is a Carefree spirit who let's loose and goes with the flo, She loves to jump in the mud and is very opinionated. But she's also very Caring and Compassionate She is also very Loyal to Ruby and the tribe.

Outfit(s): a blue Tank top dress, with Navy blue pants. And boots made out of bark. A blue Tank top dress with High heels made out of Bark.

Tribe: Berk/Hairy Hooligan.

Personality: She is a Sweet, Caring, Kind girl she is very Compassionate and Loyal towards everyone, everything and every living creature around her, She loves everyone and everything around her, and feels real sorrow when they get hurt. She's the Tallest of the teenagers in her tribe. She is also not afraid to get dirty or wet. She also has a very aggressive and Combative side. She hates it when somebody messes with her friends, Especially Astrid, she wears Glasses without them she can't see a thing She is an Aquarius .

Back Story: Her Mother and Father tried to help Hannah's parents during the dragon reid but got seriously injured in the process her Mother was devastated when Hannah's parents died. To this day she still cries about it. Her Mother Still needs treatment and her father disappeared looking for Hannah's parents. Her father is Delusional and still thinks Hannah's parents are Alive and somewhere out there. She's been taking care of her mother ever since she got these injuries. Her best friends are Astrid and Hanna. She met Hannah when she was 4 years old she met Astrid when she was 7 The kids in the other tribe repeatedly picked on her an teased her. when people make mistakes she knows it's not their fault.

Talents: Singing, Acting, Drawing, Writing, Being a good Friend. Doing the Puppy eyes. Calming people down. And Martial Arts.

Weapon(s): A Bow and Arrow. A Whip

Name:

Age:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color/Style:

Dragon(s) Breed: (no Night Furys! They are not allowed in this story expect for Toothless!)

Dragon(s) Name(s):

Dragon(s) Personality:

Outfit(s):

Tribe: (Beserker, Berk/ Hairy Hooligan, Former Defender of the Wing, Former Dragon Hunter, Outcast, or Made Up Tribe?)

Personality:

Back Story:

Talents:

Weapon(s):

Name:

Age:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color/Style:

Dragon(s) Breed: (no Night Furys! They are not allowed in this story expect for Toothless!)

Dragon(s) Name(s):

Dragon(s) Personality:

Outfit(s):

Tribe: (Beserker, Berk/ Hairy Hooligan, Former Defender of the Wing, Former Dragon Hunter, Outcast, or Made Up Tribe?)

Personality:

Back Story:

Talents:

Weapon(s):

Name:

Age:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color/Style:

Dragon(s) Breed: (no Night Furys! They are not allowed in this story expect for Toothless!)

Dragon(s) Name(s):

Dragon(s) Personality:

Outfit(s):

Tribe: (Beserker, Berk/ Hairy Hooligan, Former Defender of the Wing, Former Dragon Hunter, Outcast, or Made Up Tribe?)

Personality:

Back Story:

Talents:

Weapon(s):

Name:

Age:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color/Style:

Dragon(s) Breed: (no Night Furys! They are not allowed in this story expect for Toothless!)

Dragon(s) Name(s):

Dragon(s) Personality:

Outfit(s):

Tribe: (Beserker, Berk/ Hairy Hooligan, Former Defender of the Wing, Former Dragon Hunter, Outcast, or Made Up Tribe?)

Personality:

Back Story:

Talents:

Weapon(s):

Name:

Age:

Skin Color:

Eye Color:

Hair Color/Style:

Dragon(s) Breed: (no Night Furys! They are not allowed in this story expect for Toothless!)

Dragon(s) Name(s):

Dragon(s) Personality:

Outfit(s):

Tribe: (Beserker, Berk/ Hairy Hooligan, Former Defender of the Wing, Former Dragon Hunter, Outcast, or Made Up Tribe?)

Personality:

Back Story:

Talents:

Weapon(s):

SPH: Okay, so I know that there are only six Riders, Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, and the twins, but in RttE Heather joins them as a Dragon Rider, which is why there's an extra spot. So, thank you all for looking at this and thank you anyone who lets me use an OC for this story! This is Samantha Peace HeartStar signing off for now. Peace out and keep spreading the KH and HTTYD love!


End file.
